poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Colonel Muska
Colonel Muska '''(real name: '''Romuska Palo Ur Laputa is a government agent and the main antagonist of the 1986 Studio Ghibli animated film Castle in the Sky. History Muska's subordinate, General Muoro, commands the army in a search for the lost floating city of Laputa, convinced that this remnant of an advanced civilisation holds great power the government can harness. Muska is with the expedition, but has a hidden agenda. Muska believes he is the legitimate heir to the throne of Laputa, being of Laputan royal blood along with the film's female protagonist, Sheeta, whom he is escorting in the opening scene. His real name is Romuska Palo Ur Laputa. Upon arriving at Laputa, Muska abandons the military and takes control of Laputa's weapons system, releasing an army of robots and sending the General and his men falling to their death. He then tells Sheeta that they will be alone together for a long time, hinting that he plans to use her to restart the Laputan royal family. In the heart of Laputa, Muska confronts the main protagonists Pazu and Sheeta with a gun, and is appearently killed during the collapse of Laputa, after they destroyed the Castle with a spell and escaped with the Dola Gang. Personality Muska may seem helpful to his army and seems like a caring guardian to Sheeta, but in reality he's a vile, evil, power-hungry man who has absolutely no regard for any human life. Trivia *He bears a resemblance to Jean-François from the game Rhythm Thief and the Emperor's Treasure,Vidocq from the game Doctor Lautrec and the Forgotten Knights and Professor Desmond Sycamore from the game Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy: All four of them are male, power hungry and well-dressed anime characters with glasses, who use guns and are (as well as female protagonists of their stories) linked to ancient, advanced civilizations, whose legacies (in all four cases flying castles) they want to achieve. **Like Jean-François, he wears a jabot and uses antique robots to achieve his goal. **Like Vidocq, he is a megalomaniac who dies at the end of the story by the power he wanted to achieve. **Like Desmond Sycamore (Jean Descole), he travels in an airship and Descoles theme music resembles the one of Laputa. *He was voiced by Mark Hamill in the English Disney version. *Muska shares some similarities with Kent Mansley from The Iron Giant: **Both are government agents with the military at their disposal. **Both are scheming and ambitious **They investigate unknown phenomena and keep their motives hidden until the midpoint of the film. They also hold the protagonist hostage. *Muska bears some similarities to Lyle Tiberius Rourke from Atlantis: The Lost Empire: **They accompany the protagonist on a mission to find an ancient civilization while keeping their true motives (and nature) hidden until the midpoint of the film. After revealing their hidden agendas, they lose their sanity and battle the protagonists in the climax, only to be killed rather gruesomely. **They have armies of soldiers at their disposal, and an officer who follows their every command, but betray them in the end. **Both are in the military and hold high ranks. *Colonel Muska will become the enemy of the Trimaxian Adventure Crew in Logan's Adventures on the Castle in the Sky. *Colonel Muska returns in Return to Paradise Falls. *Colonel Muska is inspired as Bill Sykes from Oliver & Company Category:Characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Logan's enemies Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Murderers Category:Liars Category:Complete Monster Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Greedy characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Sadistic characters Category:Gunners Category:Kidnappers Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Main Antagonist Category:Psychopaths Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Villains Category:Anime Category:Power Hungry Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Deceased villains Category:Characters voiced by Mark Hamill Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains